


A Snippet of Sound

by fuzipenguin



Series: Trending on the Edge [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'd like to interrupt your regularly scheduled night for something new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snippet of Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to The Sounds of Breaking. I wrote this section first, but didn't like how it flowed with the rest of the piece so I cut it and have now decided to present it as a little prequel.

                “Master?”

                Bluestreak blinked rapidly for a moment, the action bringing him up out of the fantasy world his current book file had immersed him in. He lowered his data pad, looking at the mech whose lap was acting as an oh-so-comfortable footrest for Bluestreak’s pedes.

                “Yes, Pet?” Bluestreak inquired.

                They routinely scheduled scenes like this in which Bluestreak read and Jazz floated in a light headspace created by eager servitude. He normally never spoke unless it was required of him, so Bluestreak was curious to know what would prompt Jazz to break his voluntary silence.

                Jazz’s hands continued to stroke Bluestreak’s ankles, the touch noticeably lighter now than when Bluestreak had first turned on his data pad. He twitched his legs, and Jazz immediately resumed a firmer stroke, deft fingers dipping below plating to massage the heavier cables at the back of Bluestreak’s pedes. Bluestreak’s optics shuttered partway in pleasure, even as his gaze remained fixed on his pet’s profile.

                “The other day… I came across somethin’ on the internet,” Jazz began, staring straight ahead at the door. “A human sex act.” Jazz turned his head to look furtively at Bluestreak’s knees.

                “Oh?” Bluestreak inquired, laying the datapad down atop one thigh. “Something that interested you?”

                Jazz bit at his lower lip, and dropped his helm to stare at Bluestreak’s pedetips, fingers moving a touch more frantically. “I… yes… I don’t even know if we could do it, as a species, you know? We probably can’t… I just read about it… but…”

                Bluestreak smiled, amused at his pet’s nervousness. Jazz was surprisingly shy about things sometimes.

                “Tell me. Or show me, if you would prefer,” Bluestreak instructed, voice gentle. They had done quite a lot over their time together, but Bluestreak was always open to new ideas. Especially ones which caught his pet’s interest and intrigued Jazz enough to speak up about it.

                Almost immediately, Bluestreak received a data transfer request which he accepted. The file was small, merely a blurb from an online encyclopedia. There were several accompanying pictures and even a short, thirty second video. Bluestreak scanned everything once and then went back to both reread the information and rewatch the video with greater attention. Finally, he looked up.

                Jazz was staring straight at Bluestreak’s face, lower lip trapped between Jazz’s denta. As soon as their optics met, Jazz hurriedly dropped his helm. Bluestreak raised an orbital ridge, but decided to focus on one thing at a time.

                “You’d like to try this?” Bluestreak inquired, tone carefully neutral

                Jazz’s shoulders hunched a little, fingers stilling in anticipation. “I… yes, please, master. If you would be willing.”

                “Hmmm… I admit I don’t any experience with this. I’ve heard of something similar being done in Cybertronians, but I’ve never done it myself, either as the recipient or the giver. Do you mind if I speak with Ratchet about it?” Bluestreak ventured.

                Jazz sagged in place with relief. “No, sir, I don’t.”

                “Then we’ll come back to it another time,” Bluestreak announced, abruptly sitting up and swinging his pedes over the edge of the berth. “For now, though, we’ll address your impertinence and slacking of duties. Kneel. Second position,” he instructed, pointing at the center of the room’s floor.

                Even as Jazz moved to obey, his lips turned down in a frown. “Master? What did I do wrong so I don’t repeat my mistakes?”

                Bluestreak stood, stretching his arms over his head. His sensory panels made a lazy figure eight motion behind him, working out the small amount of stiffness which had built up while remaining motionless for so long.

                Dropping his arms, he took a step forward and planted his pedes on either side of Jazz’s knees. One hand reached down and cupped Jazz’s chin, tilting it upwards. As soon as his gaze reached Bluestreak’s collar fairing, he shuttered his optics, visor going dim.

                “Very good, pet,” Bluestreak purred, his fingers gripping Jazz’s jaw tightly. “ _This_ time. But I caught you looking directly at me barely a minute ago. Isn’t that right?”

                Jazz opened his mouth as if to protest and then the fight in his expression melted away. It was replaced by one of resignation. “Yes, master, you’re right. I apologize.”

                “And in your, admittedly adorable, anticipation of my thoughts of your little discovery, you stopped the worship of my pedes.” Blustreak made a disappointed tsking sound. “I will have to punish you for these actions. Don’t you agree?”

                Jazz whimpered, a soft sound which barely reached Bluestreak’s audials. “Yes, master. Of course, master.”

                “Of course,” Bluestreak echoed, removing his hand, only to place it at the back of Jazz’s helm as he stepped to his pet’s side. “Keep your hands behind your back and bend over with your cheek to the floor. And I want to see your perky little aft pointing up at me, understood?”

                “Yes, master.”

                Jazz immediately folded in half, assuming the position Bluestreak had placed him in multiple times before. As he did, Bluestreak reached into subspace and removed a thick paddle, admiring it for a moment.

                “You will count for me,” Bluestreak commanded, swinging the tool through the air a few times to adjust to the weight of it. He had been favoring whips lately, but a paddle was classic. The soft whistling sound produced by the paddle as air moved through its multiple holes made the line of Jazz’s back tense.

                “Only twenty, however. I appreciate your trust in me and willingness to bring this topic to my attention,” Bluestreak added in a softer voice. He bent over and stroked Jazz’s lower back, stroking it until some of the tenseness eased. “That was very well done.”

                “Thank you, sir,” Jazz replied, voice muffled from his face’s press into the floor.

                “You’re quite welcome,” Bluestreak said warmly, bringing the paddle down with a heavy blow. As Jazz jolted in place with a yelp, Bluestreak smiled down at his pet’s frame.

                “Now, count!”

 

~ End


End file.
